The Secret
by missycatrulz
Summary: The Dursleys are very normal people who have a distinct dislike for anything abnormal, as most of us know. However, after Dudley's newborn son turns out to be something less than normal, will he be forced to turn to his despised cousin for help?
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO:**

"Ginny Weasley, my Darliing will you be my wife?" Harry asked hesitantly.

He was nervous. He had only just started dating her again 2 months ago after 3 long years. The war was over but physical and mental scars remained. All the people lost along the way, his parents, sirius, dumbledore. He almost lost Ginny, that was when he realised that after the war he was never going to be separated from her again.

Ginny didn't even have to think about it. She had known since the first time she had met him back when she was 1, that he was the only one for her, but just to annoy him she pretended to think for a moment, then replied in she surest tone she had ever used in her life, " I think i will"

They couldnt wait and within the month Ginny was walking down the isle at the church near her home the burrow.

"Ginny Weasley I love you and almost died when I thought I had lost you I hope to spent many happy years with you and have many children."

"Harry Potter what more can I say, you bring out the best in me and I will love you for the rest of my life"

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may now kiss the bride" proclaimed the priest.

At that a cheer went up in the audience.

A month after the wedding, Harry and Ginny were back at Godric's Hollow and Ginny decided that now was as good a time as any to tell Harry what she had found out the week before.

"Harry darling can you come here for a minute?"

"Anything for you darling" came his reply from the other room and in a second he appeared in the doorway to the lounge room where Ginny was laying on the couch reading a book.

"What did you want Baby?"

"Can you please sit down?"

Harry lifted her legs, and sat down lying her legs over his lap.

"I went to St Mungos yesterday while you were at work," she started, she wasnt sure how Harry was going to react, after all they hadn't dicussed children yet.

"They confirmed what I already suspected," she took a deep breath, " I am pregnant"

After the initial shock Harry's face broke out into a huge smile.

**A/N: during this time Ron and Hermione also got married and Hermione is also also pregnant.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Dudley Dursley was pacing the hallway out side his wife's hospital room waiting for the nurse to arrive to tell him that it was safe to enter. After waiting 3 hours the nurse finally appeared and told him the news that he had two healthy children. He went in and saw immediately that something was wrong. His new daughter was all right but when he looked at his son he saw something strange. He was crying because he was could and the next minute he was wrapped not only in his own blanket but also his sister's.

The next day he was doing something he never thought he would do after the age of 17.

"Hello Harry Potter speaking"

"Harry this is Dudley" Dudley said in a voice very much like his father, "can we meet up and talk?"

Taken back Harry replied, "Yeah, sure"

"Can you meet me in the lobby at the Royal Queen Elizabeth Hospital in 10 minutes?" (A/N:** not a clue if such a hospital exists**)

"Yes, do you mind if I bring my Wife?" replied Harry quite confused now.

Dudley didn't know that Harry was married just like Harry didn't know Dudley was married.

Dudley replied, "That would most likely be a good idea"

Dudley went back up to his wife, and after asking the nurses and everyone to clear the room sat down next to his wife.

"Julie, we have a problem. Our son is a freak."

"What do you mean a freak?" Julie asked more than slightly confused.

Dudley decided that he had to finally tell his wife the truth about his cousin Harry the freak.

After explaining, to his relief his wife shared the same views and decided that Harry was their best option.

Ginny stood near the phone boxes holding their new baby, lily who was 2 weeks old, waiting for Harry to park their car, which Harry had insisted on buying not long after they were married for such occasions when they needed to look like muggles.

Over on the opposite side of the lobby Ginny spied a large man that she suspected was Dudley, but on the off chance it wasn't she decided to wait for Harry. She didn't have to wait long. Two minutes after she saw the large man in walked Harry, to her relief. She was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Harry walked into the hospital lobby and spotted his wife and daughter as well as his cousin easily, he beckoned Ginny over and they made their way over to Dudley Dursley who Harry hadn't seen in over 4 years. Assessing Dudley on the way over he saw that he hadn't changed at all. He was still big and looked a lot more like his uncle than he was comfortable with.

"Dudley," he said cautiously.

"Harry, good to see you" Dudley said with forced enthusiasm.

"This is my wife Ginny and our daughter Lilly," Harry said. "Now what did you want? We cant stay to long we have to be somewhere"

"This shouldn't take too long, please follow me."

And they walked up to the maternity ward.

"We just had twins, "Dudley started when they entered the room, "But one of them is a freak" he spat with malice. "Since you were the only freak I knew we were wondering if you would take him of our hands and raise him as yours. We don't want him."

With that he looked back at his wife who nodded in agreement.

"Ginny can I talk to you out in the hall please?" Harry said, and with that they walked out of the room.

"Look I know we only just had Lily and two children this young will be difficult but if it is ok for you I would like to adopt him. I had an awful childhood with the Dursleys because I was a wizard and I wouldn't wish it upon my worst enemy" Harry explained in a whisper to his wife.

Ginny had heard all about Harry's childhood after a strange dream he had had a few weeks ago.

"Harry, I understand and I will stand by your decision what ever it is. It is you that would have to live with the son of your childhood tormentor. If you choose to adopt him I will treat him just like I treat Lily, with all the love in my heart. "

And with that they went and told the Dursleys the good news and an hour later the adoption papers were signed and Harry and Ginny were the proud parents of James Potter the second.

"Ron, Hermione we're here. We also have a surprise." Harry called out as they walked in to Hermione and Ron's front door in their house next door to the burrow.

Ron and Hermione came walking down the stairs with a baby of their own in each pair of arms. A week after Lily was born Hermione Gave birth to twins they named Jayme and Michael.

Ron was the first to notice the fact that both Harry and Ginny were holding a baby EACH.

"Who's is the second kid mate," Ron exclaimed with his usual confused look that he wore 80 of the time Hermione was talking about something.

Ginny answered before Harry could answer. "As of 15 minutes ago," she said looking at her watch, "he is James Potter the second, son of Harry and Ginny Potter." Ginny said with a smile a slight squeeze to the beautiful baby boy she was nursing in her arms.

Still seeing the confused look on Ron's face, and now seeing an almost identical one on Hermione's they explained the situation.

Hermione had to sit down before she dropped baby Jayme. After a minute of silence she put Jayme in the double cot they had in the living area and Held James. " Welcome to the family James Potter" with that she kissed his forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2**

"James please tell your mother and sister to hurry up. You know how your Aunty Hermione is about being late." Harry asked his son.

During the last 10 years Harry had watched James closely to see if any of Dudley was noticable in him. He was glad to say that there was none whatsoever. If anything he actually looked like Harry's own mother. Except he had Black hair, which was a mystery, considering Dudley's wife had light brown hair and Dudley's hair was blonde.

For reasons only known to Harry himself, every year without fail their would be a present for James on his birthday and at Christmas from Dudley and Julie. And every year James asked who they were, and every year he got the same answer, " He is a distant cousin, what did you get?"

James ran up the stairs two at a time. He was really excited about going to his cousin's house. It was the twin's birthday and all the family was going to be there. He loved all his family, his nanny and poppy, his aunties and uncles and cousins. Though at times he had a strange feeling that he didn't belong. Those feelings didn't last long though so he didn't worry about them. The first time he felt that way he did ask his parents but they said it was nonsense and that he did belong. The feeling came more when he thought about his birth date and his sister's. They were 2 weeks apart. When he asked his parents they said that we were twins that were born separately. After that he gave up and believed them.

He walked into his mum and dad's room and saw his mum and sister sitting in front of a beautiful mirror that belonged to his dad's mother who died when his dad was one year old. He saw his Dad looking off into the distance sometimes and came to the conclusion that he was thinking about them.

"Mum, Dad said hurry up or Auntie Hermione wont be happy."

"Alright darling tell daddy to give us 5 minutes," Ginny replied fixing Lily's hair.

James gave his mum a kiss on his cheek, and ran back down to his dad.

"Mum said to give her 5 minutes," James said in a hurry.

5 minutes later Ginny and Lily came down the stairs, "Ready Hon?" She said and went over the fireplace to get the floo powder.

'Yep babe, you got the presents?"

"Bugger, they are on the bureau in the bedroom can you get them Hon?" she said to Dobby, their faithful house elf.

Dobby got the presents and was back down in a minute flat.

Mickey was James' best friend in the world. They couldn't wait to attend Hogwarts this year. In 2 months they got to get on a train and go where their parents had spent the best and challenging years of their lives. What fun!

Instead of the usual bedtime stories parents tell their children before they got to sleep Harry and Ginny told the kids the stories of their time at Hogwarts. They were amazing. His favorite was where his dad saved his mum in the Chamber Of Secrets.

An hour later they were at the Burrow watching the twins open their presents. Harry couldn't wait until he threw his children their party next month. Every year they had a joint party. Every year they had the option of a separate one but they preferred one together.

After the twins party they went home they found 2 letters on the table, form Hogwarts.

"Harry, they have arrived," Ginny called out.

"That's great" Harry yelled over the excited screaming of the two young children.

"We will have to get the books when we go into London next week."

It was family tradition in the Potter house that the weekend between James and Lily's birthdays they went to London to indulge the kids.

They would spend the night in the Leaky Cauldron and get the kids new stuff for school. It was a weekend they all looked forward to.

On Saturday the Potters left Godric's Hollow bright and early to make sure the had enough hours in the day to do all they wanted.

The walked into the Leaky Cauldron at 9.30am after deciding to drive instead of going by floo powder.

Tom the barkeeper greeted them warmly, as always.

"Hello Harry, is it the kids birthday already?"

"That it is Tom. They are growing up so fast aren't they?"

Harry looked fondly at his 2 children. Lily had just turned 11 and in the coming week James would be 11 too. Harry didn't know what he and Ginny were going to do this year with both of them at Hogwarts, so far away. But in a way it was a good thing they had never spent long periods away from each other and now Harry and Ginny could start thinking about having another baby.

After getting settled in their rooms they decided to go for a walk in Muggle London. While walking through the mall they came upon a most disturbing site.

"Daddy," James exclaimed," Isn't that the man in the picture on the wall at home?"

Harry looked around, wondering what his son was looking at. And to his surprise not 5 meters in front of his stood Dudley Dursley. Harry stopped dead in his tracks; he wasn't sure hoe the Dursley were going to react. And he didn't want any unkindness towards James. Which is what would most defiantly happen.

Instead Harry pointed them out to Ginny and they crossed to the opposite side of the road and had lunch in a little café.

They spent the afternoon in Diagon alley, they thought this would be safer. They would try Muggle London again tomorrow.

First they went to Florish and Blotts and bought the Kids books, next they went into Madam Malkins for their school robes, next they went to Olivanders, (**A/N after the war Olivanders son came and reopened the shop) **and they got their potions ingredients and as a special present both kids got a snowy white owl similar to Hedwig who had passed away the summer before last.

After all that they went back to the leaky cauldron for the night.

The next day they attempted muggle London again with more success. When the got Home that night everyone was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 3**

"James! Lily! Hurry up!" Ginny called up the stairs. "You ARE NOT going to miss the train in your first year! or in your second" she commented with a meaningful look at her husband and dobby the house elf.

"Mum I cant find my lip gloss," Lily shouted from the top of the stairs.

" I don't care!" Ginny yelled at her daughter, She was already frustrated, she hadn't had a good night sleep last night after James came in scared that every one was going to leave him. So he had ended up spending the reast of the night in their bed to scared they would leave once he had left. "Just get down here NOW so we can leave!!"

Ginny had hoped that when her kids went to school on September 1st, it wouldn't be like it was at the burrow, utterly chaotic!! But obviously her wish wasn't going to come true,

not this year anyway.

"James, are you ready dude?" Harry called up the stairs after Lily had come down with her trunk and brown tawney owl.

"Coming dad, just need to close my trunk. can you come up and help me?

Harry started up the stairs and entered his son's room and immediatly saw the problem.

"Dude, wheres the kitchen sink?"

James' face went slightly pink.

Harry looked around the room at all the empty surfaces that only last night had had nick nacks, clothes and books scattered everywhere. It was quite clear that his son had tried to put his entire bedroom in his brand new school trunk and hadn't succeeded.

"I didn't know what to pack." James replied looking at the floor and shuffling his feet in embarassment.

"Don't worry buddy," and with a wave of his wand the trunk sorted itself out.

"Thanks dad," James said and hugged his father.

Harry and Ginny had both noticed that James had been hugging them alot lately. They had put it down to nerves and feeling scared at first. Starting a new school and all. But since they went in to London he had been oddly possesive of Him and Ginny.

"Lets go, your mum wont be happy if we have to send word to Professor McGonagall that you missed your train." Harry commented. "I will never hear the end of it!" he said rolling his eyes.

James giggled.

" mummy can be scary can't she?" he said after he had stopped laughing." just like nanny."

Harry really wanted to laugh he really did, but thought it would be wise not to encourage comments like that if he wanted to stay in Ginny's good books. So he laughed on the inside.

Harry went over and picked up the trunk. And started out of the room.

"Come on get your owl and come down stairs or we will be in big trouble."

They went through the barrier between platform 9 and 10 with 10 minutes to spare.

Harry felt like it was a school reunion every wher he looked there were people he knew from school.

A few meters away he saw ron and hermione and the other weasleys. all of them here to say googbye to there children untill christmas.

Harry pointed them out. so they started walking towards them.

on the way they passed all the people they knew at school. They passed Neville and a pretty and harrassed looking woman woman who Harry assumed was his wife and their daughter.

They passed seamus and dean and their wives and children.

"It feels like we are back at school!" Ginny said as though reading his mind.

"Hey guys," Hermione said spotting Harry and Ginny coming towards them.

"Hey," Ginny replied back.

"Are you guys nervous?" Ginny asked to the twins.

"NO!" they shouted back.

"I am," came a voice from behind Harry. "Dad i dont want to go!!"

Harry knelt down so that he was eye level with his son.

"Dude, come on you can do this, there is nothing to be nervous about. And you have all your cousins to look after you. I bet you wont even want to come home for Christmas, you'll be having too much fun."

James walked towards the big scarlet train with hesitating steps. after walking down half the train he came to an empty compartment. He didn't really feel like being with anyone at the moment. As he sat down he sat on something hard that was in his pocket. He took it out and looked at the square wraped package and opened it. inside he found a muggle diary. On the inside cover there was an inscription:

Dear James

I know you must be feeling very nervous right now, in your position i was feeling the same way.

I thought you might use this to write all your thoughts.

I know your probably thinking that this is stupid but it isn't.

Have an interesting and awsome year and write to us often.

see you at christmas

Love always no matter what

Dad

If you are ever lost or need advice dont be afraid to write on the last page.

James looked quizzically at the last line. The last page???

He heard a knock at the door and saw a young girl about his age.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked nervously.

"No," James said quickly, "Take a seat.

The girl sat on the seat opposite him and they sat in silence until a lady pushing a trolley full of food stopped outside the compartment.

"Anything of the trolley dears?" she said in a cheery voice.

james got up and looked at the choices.

"berti botts, and a pumpkin pastie please,"

"The same for me please," the girl mumbled.

when they sat back down James decided that he was sick of the silence.

"My name is James Potter, What is yours?"

The girl looked up as though she had been slapped.

"M my name?" she stuttered. "My name is Narcissa. Narcissa Malfoy."

James was shocked. He knew that name as well as his own. He had heard the story of his father's 6th year so many times.

"Thats a nice name." James replied simply hoping no hatred came out in his voice.

"I hate it," Layla responded.

"Oh," James was at a loss for words. she seemed like a nice person. It was a pity about her family though.

He was shocked when he heard her small voice whisper " I dont want to talk about my family."

James was very grateful for that.They spent the rest of the trip talking about what they think the year will be like.

The diary and its message left forgotten.


End file.
